Crystal Warner
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: A Young form is dropped off at the tower, obviously abandoned, now the others have to take care of this creature. Rose is especially fond of it. But something evil wants it too. (Chapsters 8, 9 and 10 now up! The end! for now!)
1. The escape

Crystal Warner  
By, Cassie Buttelman  
  
Chapter 1  
She ran into the night, where to, she didn't know. But she knew she must  
not give up! Her child's life depended on it. Her life as well, but that  
didn't matter anymore. When she first found out she was with child, she was  
upset. She couldn't let this child go through what she had to. What he had  
done to her, she shivered while running. When she gave birth, there was  
nothing she could do for a couple years, now she had a chance to escape,  
for her daughter to be safe. But who would take a creature like her  
daughter, or herself for that matter. They had been mutated into beings  
with paws as feet, bodies covered in black fur, and pale white faces with a  
red nose.  
  
"You look like dogs!" he sneered, his pale blue eyes focused on her. She  
closed her black and white eyes and continued on. Her long dark robe was  
flying around her in the wind. She did manage to cover her mutated bright  
blue hair with the robe. Hopefully they were too far behind to see her now.  
  
"Mama?" the tiny form in her arms said. She was awake now.  
"Yes sweetie?" her mom asked.  
" We going away from the bad man?"  
She nodded. "He wont hurt you again."  
Her daughter smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
She ran faster, she had heard a noise behind her and fear was taking over  
her body. Also unfortunately something else was as well... Fatigue.  
She couldn't run forever. She had to find someplace to hide.  
That's when she saw it.... A watertower.... 


	2. Till we meet again

Chapter 2  
  
Rose shook her head while smiling to herself. Trakko was always such  
a goof off. He was trying to bake dinner for her in the Warner's kitchen,  
having very bad results.  
"Ahhh!! Erm... don't worry Rose! I have everything under control!" she  
heard from the other room. She rolled her eyes, sure you do Trakko, sure  
you do, she thought. Then a strange kaboom noise from the kitchen made her  
wince. The Warners weren't gonna like this when they got home. She stood up  
and walked into the kitchen to see Trakko sitting on the floor, his legs  
apart and a bunch of sauce and other random food items all over his body.  
Rose felt herself smile, but quickly covered it with her right hand.  
Trakko saw her and smiled sheepishly. "Hey sis, er.. want some  
spaghetti?" he then promptly pulled some from his head and offered it to  
her. Rose merely raised an eyebrow and gave him a expression of, "Are you  
kidding?"  
"Look on the bright side sis, now we can order out while we clean up  
this mess!"  
Rose held up a sign saying, "Sure, you clean while I order a pizza."  
"Aw man! I always have to clean!"  
She gave him a pouty look then held up another sign, "I didn't cause  
this mess, besides, you are the fastest runner around. This should take you  
only a couple seconds!" With that, she walked out to order that pizza.  
"Yeah well my powers aren't meant to be a cleaning boy." Trakko  
muttered cleaning up the place in super speed.  
  
After Rose was done phoning the pizza, she went to check on how  
Trakko was doing, it seems he had already finished and was sitting on the  
couch in the main room watching TV. She sat down next to her brother lost  
in thought. She was really glad that the Warners, Yakko, Wakko and Dot let  
them stay there with them. But she sometimes wondered if that maybe they  
were bothering them sometimes. We just gave Yakko two extra mouths to feed.  
She thought glumly. But there is no other place for us to go, were orphans.  
But they are too. The Warners had gone out to see a movie tonight so they  
could help Yakko stop thinking about.. her.  
Cassie. Rose bit her lower lip in frustration. Yakko's good friend  
and probably lover was now gone. A band of evil creatures called the  
Witches Council kidnapped her weeks ago. Yakko was taking it very hard, and  
although after the experience with Magician Mayhem, he seemed better, they  
all knew that no one could replace her. What was also strange is, after she  
disappeared, Rose began to have major bad dreams about someone trapped in a  
strange area, and that person was tortured both mentally and physically.  
Rose wondered if the person was Cassie. She closed her eyes. If she told  
Yakko what she thought he would be devastated, besides they didn't know if  
it really was her. In fact they would never know. Cassie's captors had  
disappeared with her into space. Unless they found a space ship somehow,  
they were unable to do anything.  
Rose's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the doorbell. She  
blinked.  
"Wow those pizza guys are fast!" Trakko commented.  
Rose stood up and started walking towards the door. She frowned a  
little. She knew the pizza would be there fast, but two minutes? No one  
usually delivers pizza that fast. She opened the door to the tower and  
looked out as the crisp night air brushed against her fur and blonde hair.  
She blinked when she saw no one at eye length with a pizza. Her gaze  
shifted downward and her mouth dropped open.  
There lying on the ground was a little Warner child wrapped in a blue  
blanket.  
  
A few minutes before....  
She panted hard, thinking of what to do as she neared the tower, she  
had to find sanctuary for her child. She couldn't let the evil man get his  
hands on her again! She looked down at the young child's face. She was  
sleeping and a piece of her long silver hair hung loose from the side of  
her head, reflecting the moonlight.  
Way behind them was a strange man wearing a scientist's coat. Two  
large men followed him, all of them looking tired but kept moving. They  
couldn't let the experiments get away.  
"Da, boss?" said one of the large men running.  
"What is it?" the boss asked, annoyed.  
"Why do you need those creatures so bad?"  
The boss was almost getting angry, but held it inside and took a deep  
breath. "Because nimrod! Apollonia and her child are very important to our  
experiment, besides you don't want them blabbing where our hideout is do  
you?" He glared at his henchmen. They quickly nodded and all three ran  
faster.  
Apollonia was finally at the top of the tower. She quickly looked  
around her shoulder and heard the men coming for her. She gasped, then  
looked at her child. Then behind her. She closed her eyes, making a very  
hard choice. Finally she opened them, some tears falling from her eyes. She  
put her daughter down near the entrance of the tower, then rang the  
doorbell and ran towards the evil men. She had no choice; it was the only  
way up or down. She had time to see the door to the tower open and strange  
like creature, much like her and her daughter, blinked and looked out, then  
look down and saw her daughter. She was grabbed just when she saw the girls  
features turn from confusion to absolute surprise.  
"Take care my daughter" Apollonia whispered, being drug away from the  
tower. "I will be back for you." 


	3. Returning to a surprise

Chapter 3  
Rose picked up the little child in total shock. This kid was just  
left there! Basically on their doorstop! The Warners are defiantly not  
going to like this one bit...  
"Hey Sis? Wheres the pizza?" Trakko had run after her, worried why it  
was taking so long, when he reached where she was, she looked at her  
shocked face, then looked down. Before Rose could hide it, he saw the  
child.  
"Holy Moly!" He cried out. Rose put a finger to her lips to indicate  
the child was asleep. Trakko instantly put a hand over his mouth. Rose held  
the child closer, then entered the tower with Trakko close behind. They  
both closed the door, and waited for the Warners to come back.  
They both knew that this was beginning of a new adventure.  
  
"That was great!" Dot exclaimed jumping in the air as they were  
heading for the watertower.  
"Yeah, I have never had so much fun at a movie theatre before." Wakko  
agreed.  
"Yup, the movie was awful! But we had some fun terrorizing the  
audience!" Yakko smirked. "Another job well done by the Warners!"  
"Maybe we should take Rose and Trakko on our next outing." Wakko  
suggested.  
Yakko nodded slowly. "Sure, sure." He had almost forgotten about  
everything that had happened to him lately. He put one of his hands on the  
rungs and suddenly looked down at his body. He was getting older. He was  
already 13. Wakko and Dot were growing too. Why couldn't things have stayed  
the same? The rule of being a toon was that you stayed as young as you  
wanted and could change ages at any time! But why was he so much older now?  
Was it because of...  
He couldn't think about her again. He knew she was alive, but for how  
long. He didn't know. He also knew she didn't return to him as she promised  
in his dream. Maybe she was why he wouldn't stop growing older, why his  
sibs felt it was necessary to grow too. He climbed up to the watertower and  
waited for his sibs. Then smiled to them and opened the door. They entered  
and saw Rose and Trakko sitting down. Rose looked concerned, and Trakko  
looked very confused.  
The three warners walked over to them. "Hey guys, whats wrong?" Yakko  
greeted them. Rose blinked, then looked up at him.. then looked down into a  
rolled up blanket in her arms.  
"Yakko.." Trakko started, "We found something outside, and I think we  
should keep it for a while."  
"What is it?" Yakko went up to Trakko, then in the corner of his eyes  
saw something in the blanket which Rose held, move. He turned and walked  
over and looked at what was in the blanket.  
He nearly fainted.  
A real Warner child! He quickly pulled it from the blue blanket and  
looked it over to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The young warner girl  
blinked and looked at him. Her hair was long and the color was pure silver!  
She wore a badly sewn blue dress. She looked around 6 or so.  
When she saw him she panicked and tried to get out of his grasp.  
"Lemme go!" The girl warner said in a very scared childish voice.  
Yakko put her down.  
The silver haired girl instantly looked around her and saw them all  
for the first time.  
"What'd you do to my mommy?" she said, scared.  
"We didn't do anything." Trakko said. "We found you on our doorstep."  
"You lie." The girl said, looking for a way out.  
"Honestly!" Yakko told her. "Rose and Trakko found you on our  
doorstop!"  
The girl looked at them crossly. "Who are Rose and Trakko?"  
The two raised their hands.  
"How did you find me?"  
"Rose went to answer the door, and found you asleep, then I came over  
and pretty much freaked." Trakko grinned.  
"No, mommy would never abandon me!" The girl looked distressed.  
Rose went to put a comforting arm on the girl's shoulder, when  
suddenly Rose was thrown across the room into a chair.  
"Rose!" The others cried out, they ran over to see if she was okay.  
That's when the girl made her escape out the door.  
Rose sat up, indicating she was all right. Then noticed that the girl  
was gone. She quickly ran out the open door, with the Warners close behind.  
  
"I have to find mommy.." the girl thought desperately as she ran  
across the lot. Her little legs wouldn't carry her far, but she had to keep  
trying!  
Trakko went ahead of everyone since he is the fastest of them; he  
wasn't called Trakko for nothing!  
He easily caught up with the kid.  
"Hey!" he said.  
She gasped and tried to outrun him, with no luck.  
"Kid I can run much faster than a cheetah, I will be able to outrun  
you."  
She scowled and stopped.  
"Go away." She said.  
"Why should I? You could get hurt out here. C'mon, come back with us.  
We wont hurt you I promise. We also will find your mother, don't worry."  
He held out his hand to her.  
She thought about it, tossing her long silver hair behind her.  
"Mmmm.. Oh fine.." She took his hand. The two walked back to the  
others.  
"There you two are!" Rose's sign said. "I was so worried!"  
The girl raised one eyebrow.  
"Why doesn't she talk?"  
Trakko winced.  
Rose kind of looked away.  
"She cant." Yakko said.  
"What do you mean she cant?" The girl asked him.  
"She has no voice box." Yakko said.  
The girl blinked, then walked over to Rose.  
"I'm sorry."  
Rose smiled warmly at her. Then hugged her.  
For once the girl smiled at them. Then hugged Rose back.  
"So, uh..whats your name?" 


	4. Things Wont Change

Chapter 4  
The men threw Apollonia into an electric transparent cage. She  
struggled to stand up as they locked her inside.  
"That will teach you!" the small man grunted, annoyed. "You will  
never disobey me again you worthless rat!" With a snarl, he turned to his  
henchmen.  
"You two go back out there and find THAT child! No one must know  
about my plans! If anyone knows then I will be ruined!"  
The two men started to head out when Apollonia spoke up. "Your too  
late! She's found a home now!"  
Everyone turned towards her. The headman walked threatingly up to  
her. "WHERE IS SHE?!"  
"Ill never tell you! You can do what you want to me, but Ill never  
tell where my daughter is! Not after what you did to us you..you monster!"  
"You're the monster my dear." The man sneered. "Just look at your  
body. Your hair too. Everything about you screams 'freak!' no one will keep  
that child for long. Then when I find her, you both will belong to me yet  
again." He then started to laugh evilly.  
"As god as my witness, I will never let you touch my daughter again,  
Mac Madison!" Tears were streaming down her face, but her face was made of  
stone it seemed.  
"Our daughter you mean...dear." He found himself looking at her darkly.  
"Lets not forget when you had her."  
Apollonia closed her eyes. She started to tremble.  
"You wont win Mac...the people who have her now wont let her be taken  
away so easily."  
"Well see my dear." He looked at the henchmen. "Go, look for her and  
come back when you've found her."  
"Yes sir.." they both left.  
He turned to Apollonia, an evil gleam in his eyes. "Now.. for you.."  
  
"I cant.." The girl said with despair.  
"Cant what?" Asked Yakko.  
"Tell you my name.."  
"Why?" Dot asked this time.  
"Because I don't have one.."  
The whole group gasped.  
"You don't have a name?" Trakkos eyes were as big as saucers.  
The silver haired girl hung her head.  
Rose walked over to her and gave her a comforting hug. Then studied  
her, and smiled. She then pulled out a sign saying, "I know the perfect  
name! Crystal!"  
"Crystal..." the little girl let the word roll over on her tongue. Then  
she smiled.  
"I like it! Crystal! That will be my name!"  
Everyone smiled and began to introduce her into the group.  
Later on, she and Yakko were left alone in the main room; she sat  
next to him on a sofa.  
"So, how did you get to be here Crystal?" he asked.  
"Well.. Mama and me were running away from that evil man.." she  
began.  
"Woah woah! You both were running away? Why didn't Rose or Trakko see  
her when they opened the door?"  
"Mama..musta been...." When she realized it. She closed her eyes and  
her shoulders slumped down.  
"S'alright Crystal.. well find your mom..." Yakko smiled at her.  
"Thanks..." She said. Then looked around and saw a picture. She crawled  
over and picked it up. It was a picture of the Three Warners she already  
met, and another girl Warner with long pink hair, a purple dress and a  
necklace with a pink crystal.  
"Who is she?"  
"Give me that.." He snatches the picture out of her hands and puts it  
face down on the couch.  
"Yakko.. who is she?" Crystal looked at him.  
"She's no one.. just..go to bed Crystal." He stood up and left.  
Crystal sighed. Then went over and found Rose. Rose helped her put  
her to bed. Crystal dreamed of freeing her mother. But also dreamed of that  
pink haired girl.  
  
When Rose went to bed, fear coursed through her whole being. She knew  
that she would have another one of those dreams. She lied down in bed, and  
held the covers close to her face. She shivered slightly. When did it get  
to be so cold? She moved around some, helping herself get warmer. She  
finally was warm and felt herself fall into a deep sleep.  
  
Where am I? No, not again! I don't want to be here!  
She took deep rasping breaths. She opened her eyes and suddenly she was in  
a dungeon. This place was covered in raw sewage and infested with any kind  
of obnoxious small creature in the universe. She knew she was back in this  
place. The place of where the girl was trapped, and she could never escape  
back to her family.  
"God no.." She felt herself say. She talked?! I can't talk! She thought  
frantically I am Rose, I have no voice box. A strangled cry escaped her  
lips. Whoever this girl was..she wasn't in a good shape. She could hardly  
move the mysterious girls limbs. She was just starting to get her bearings,  
when the door to her cell slammed open and a hefty looking man walked in  
with two guards who held laser guns.  
"Come! He wants you!" he ordered.  
"No!" she cried, struggling to stand up.  
The two men pulled her roughly to her feet and started to drag her out.  
"Stop it! Let me go!" She cried, feeling this girls fear inside her own.  
"STOP PLEASE!"  
The door slammed shut. It would be over soon. 


	5. The first attack

Chapter 5  
Yakko sighed as he fell asleep. In his dreams he kept waiting for  
her, waiting for his love. He sat down in the mists of his subconscious and  
kept believing she would come.  
"Please Cassie, you promised you would come back." His voice echoed.  
When he heard no response he sat down and cried. A lot of emotions ran  
through him. Despair, anger, and love. He wanted Cassie in his arms again.  
He wanted to be with her.  
He all of a sudden sat up straight. He heard something. He looked  
around, nothing. It was only his imagination he told himself sadly. He  
closed his eyes and water fell from his face and hit the ground as gravity  
pulled the tears down.  
"Don't cry."  
He gasped and looked up into the face of Cassie. Her voice seemed to  
him soft and very weak but he did hear her.  
"Cassie?" Yakko whispered. She nodded.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. I heard you crying and I couldn't  
stand you in pain. I had to come."  
He stood up. "Why did you come now and not earlier?"  
She gave him a sad smile. "My captors forbid it, they have found out  
I can go through others dreams. Also to make sure I would not do this  
again, they stole my crystal."  
Yakko's eyes widened.  
"Leave! Go now then! If you stay you'll die!"  
She looked weakly at him. "But I wanted to see you. I miss you."  
"But-"  
"I love you."  
Yakko looked stunned. She what?  
She learned into him and kissed him softly on the lips. Yakko felt  
his whole face turn the color of a cherry. But oddly enough, he didn't pull  
away. He actually put his arms around her and held her close.  
"Don't worry Cassie.. I will find you.."  
She looked up at him weakly. "Yes.. but before they kill me?"  
He looked straight into her eyes. "Yes..I will..I promise."  
She closed her eyes and held onto Yakko.  
Then the dream world began to crumble. It shook with such force that  
sent them both to the ground.  
Cassie screamed and then yelled something to Yakko. He couldn't hear  
what she was saying. The wind and lightning began and tore the two far  
apart from each other. Soon Yakko couldn't see her anymore.  
"Cassie!" he screamed.  
It was no use, she was gone, then he heard an evil laugh.  
The dream world abruptly stopped shaking and Yakko could stand again.  
The wind still blew and the lightning and thunder remained, never the less,  
Yakko glared hatefully up at it.  
"You wont get away with this! I will find her!"  
The laughter continued, as it did a bolt of lightning hit Yakko.  
  
Yakko cried out as he awoke in his room. He panted as he became aware  
of that dream. He put his head in hands. Cassie. Would he ever find her  
again? What if she was already dead?! He closed his eyes tight. Praying  
that Cassie would be there when he came to rescue her.  
He had to move fast to find a way to find her. He was about to get up  
when he heard a scream.  
  
Rose was holding up a mallet at the intruders. Crystal was behind  
her, hugging Rose's dress, shaking.  
Rose's eyes narrowed as the two came closer to her and Crystal.  
When one came too close she threw the mallet down on top of him. He  
was flat in seconds.  
She was just about to mallet the second one, when everyone opened the  
door and smashed the other intruder, unexpectingly. Rose blinked and  
grinned.  
"What's going on?"  
"I heard a scream?"  
"Rose why do you have that mallet?"  
"Are you alright Crystal?"  
"I'm Hungry."  
"Rose saved me. She malleted a bad guy and you guys hit the other  
with the door."  
The others blinked and then opened the door to see the flattened  
intruder against the wall.  
A little while later they had the two tied up. Yakko of course was  
interrogating them with Trakko and Wakko. The girls decided to make  
everyone breakfast. Although it was only 4 A.M.  
As the three girls sat down to eat some, Crystal looked at them both.  
"Who is Cassie?"  
Rose spit out the drink she was drinking, unfortunately Dot was in  
the line of fire and now she was dripping and wet glared at the now highly  
embarrassed Rose.  
Crystal looked confused.  
Dot looked at Crystal now sadly. "She was..our friend."  
"What happened?"  
"What happened to who?" Yakko asked as he entered the kitchen, the  
girls abruptly shut their mouths.  
"They were just telling me-"Rose put a hand over Crystal's mouth.  
The rest of whatever she was going to say was now a lot of "Mphhhs!" and  
Ghhss!"  
Yakko gave them a odd look.  
Dot grinned. "My dear brother.. may we go and finish sleeping? I  
think Crystal has had too much excitement for today."  
Yakko nodded. "Dot take Crystal to bed, Rose I need to speak with  
you."  
Dot took Crystal, Trakko and Wakko followed, making fun of Dot being  
all wet.  
  
Yakko looked at Rose, upset. "Those thugs I think were after  
Crystal."  
Rose's eyes widened.  
"Yes, those guys at the lab want Crystal back!"  
Rose looked downward, biting her lip. She was thinking of someway to  
get out of this.  
They both did not sleep the rest of the night.  
  
He slammed his fist on his desk, inwardly cursing the incompetence of  
minions. His rage was a lot, but now he was at a disadvantage. The people  
who were homing with the girl would be onto his plan to steal the young  
girl back. He was thinking of any plans that could help him in this  
situation. He went over to the mother's cage and grinned inwardly. He knew  
a good plan to get the little imp back. It would be very good..... 


	6. My Little Crystal

Chapter 6  
Weighted with chains around her wrists and feet, Apollonia made her  
way out of the door. The evil man she wanted to kill was behind her, urging  
her on with a gun.  
"You will not win," she said defiantly, "She will never come with  
you, her new family will protect her!"  
"We will see about that."  
Apollonia closed her eyes and sent a mental S.O.S to Crystal. She  
hoped her daughter could hear her mental cries. Although she knew it may  
very well be impossible.  
  
Crystal awoke with a start. She began to think and suddenly she  
realized.  
"Mom..." She jumped out of Rose's bed and ran to the window. A distance  
away she saw that evil man and her mom.  
Without thinking she raced outside and ran close to them. "Mommy!"  
Crystal cried.  
Her mom's eyes widened. "Honey go back! You can't let him get you!"  
Crystal noticed the man walking towards her, menacingly.  
Crystal, terrified started to run away, but he grabbed her by her  
long silver hair. Crystal screeched.  
She started to cry. He kicked her hard. She screamed again. Apollonia  
watched, terrified as he held up his hand to hit her.  
Not her daughter! Please don't let him hurt my daughter! Her mind  
cried.  
"Let her go!"  
All glanced up and saw five figures, all of which were covered with  
darkness as the sun shone from behind them. They stood on top of a  
building, but Crystal remembered those figures. She smiled. Suddenly one by  
one, they jumped down and landed. Rose, Trakko, Dot, Wakko and Yakko.  
Both Apollonia and Mac looked very surprised.  
"What the.. your exactly like..."  
"Duh!" Trakko said. "Now give them both up to us now or we will have  
to get ugly!"  
Mac seemed to recover from the surprise. He reached behind his back  
and pulled out a laser gun.  
Apollonia's eyes widened. She looked at the others. "Run while you  
still can!! He is going to poison you!"  
"What?" they almost all said at the same time. He started to shoot  
them wildly. Each dodged to the best of their ability and tried to attack  
him as well. Rose got close enough to bite his arm. He cried out and  
dropped the gun. Trakko quickly grabbed it and Mac threw Rose off him and  
she hit the ground hard.  
"Rose!" Crystal, now free ran to Rose's aid.  
The others were busy dealing with Mac who now pulled out a sword,  
covered in a strange glowing chemical. He thrashed it about him, hoping to  
get at least one of them.  
He did.  
"Ahhh!" Yakko cried, hitting the ground, a gash down his right side.  
Instantly every eye was on Yakko. Rose was sitting down looking over at  
them terrified.  
"No!" Apollonia cried.  
"Yakko!" his sibs came running to him. Trakko guarded them, holding a  
piece of wood.  
But Mac wasn't interested in them. He walked over towards Crystal and  
Rose. Rose put Crystal behind her and glared up hatefully at Mac. Trakko  
saw and ran to stop Mac, but was too late. He hit Rose hard with a strange  
object he held and grabbed Crystal. She cried out and tried to struggle  
away. Trakko went to run after them but Mac grinned and pulled out a  
device, then threw it to the ground.  
The air suddenly turned dark and cloudy around everyone. They all  
coughed hard. It was a smoke bomb! When it cleared, Mac, Apollonia, and  
Crystal were gone.  
"Stupid! Stupid! OW!" Yakko was in pain as Rose tended to his wounds.  
She gave him a look, which said "Suck it up you big baby." He scowled at  
her and sighed. "I can't believe how stupid I was, I got hurt and now  
Crystal is in the hands of that insane guy."  
"Its not your fault Yakko." Wakko said.  
"Yeah, that guy is too smart." Dot said thoughtfully.  
"I could have had him if it wasn't for that smoke bomb!" Trakko  
announced.  
"I think we all want a piece of him Trakko." Yakko grinned. Then he  
winced. "Ow!"  
Trakko bit his lip, trying not to giggle at Yakko, who obviously not  
taking the pain well.  
Rose hadn't said a word, which was normal. Since she couldn't talk.  
But Yakko was concerned. He knew how much Rose loved Crystal. Rose is that  
type of person. Motherly, caring, protective. Yakko smiled softly. Maybe  
she could be a mother to everyone in the group. Not just to him. She  
obviously was his mother to him. But his sibs needed a mother also. He did  
his best to take care of the two and bring them up right. But now Dot would  
need a woman to talk about girl stuff. He was knocked out of his trance by  
Rose looking at him curiously.  
He blinked and blushed. "Thanks Rose. For everything."  
She smiled and nodded. Then stood up and walked over to the others to  
see if they were injured.  
Yakko still wanted to get Cassie back. But now first he had to find  
Crystal. He couldn't let Crystal stay in the hands of that madman.  
"We need to find this guy." He said out loud. "Can anyone be able to  
find this guy?"  
"Rose might. She's quite a whiz on the computer, great hacker too."  
Trakko grinned.  
Rose blushed a little and nodded.  
"Well then go to it Miss Hacker." Yakko grinned. "By the way is there  
anything you cant do Rose?"  
Rose glared at him and held up a sign. "How about talk?"  
Yakko grinned and blushed, totally embarrassed. "Right I forgot."  
Rose went to work on the computer to find info about this strange man  
they encountered. Everyone else decided to take it easy the rest of the  
day.  
Apollonia clutched her daughter close to her heart. They both were  
together again. Imprisoned in this madman's cell. This time they knew they  
could not escape.  
"Mommy....I have a name." Crystal said looking into her mother's eyes.  
Her mom blinked. "They named you?"  
Crystal nodded. "My name is Crystal."  
She saw her mom smile softly. "That is a very pretty name. It suits  
you. My little Crystal." 


	7. Mac's Background

Chapter 7  
Rose tapped away at the keys on the keyboard. She was amazed the  
Warners had a computer, since they hardly stayed at home at all. She had to  
find info on whoever stole Crystal. This madman was obviously into science,  
which narrowed down the list of people. But still, there were many  
scientists turned bad in Burbank. Rose found that odd. She started to go  
deeper into the criminal records for anyone of those guys into genetics.  
Also possibly..mutation.  
She was amazed how fast she was able to hack into the files of the  
TBI( toon bureau of Investigation) and many police stations in Burbank. She  
was skilled at hacking sure, but she never thought it would be this easy.  
She continued to look file after file, almost automatically. She still  
felt extreme guilt over loosing Crystal. That little kid had done nothing  
to harm anyone. Rose did not want to see her get hurt. And she would do  
everything in her power she could to stop this man. Even if it cost her,  
her life.  
Yakko stared at the ceiling in a trance. First Cassie now Crystal, he  
thought sadly. Why do all these people keep leaving him? Because of him  
too. Cassie got kidnapped because he fought with her and then by the time  
he realized the trap had been set, it was already too late. He couldn't  
stop the Witches Council from taking her. Now Crystal has been stolen too  
because everyone was so worried when he got hurt, they forgot to get  
Crystal away from that madman. His wound still hurt, but not as much. He  
wanted Cassie to come back. Dreams weren't enough anymore, and slowly  
everyday he began to give up more and more that he would find her. Though  
he wouldn't show it to everyone else, he was going into a deep depression.  
This reminded him of his parents, and many friends who have deserted him  
over the years. Cassie was his closest, and now she's gone. Forever. He  
felt himself take a shaky breath. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He  
couldn't do anything to save either of them! Now they are both gone!  
Silence filled the room, and suddenly he realized it. He opened his  
eyes. He might not be able to save Cassie, but Crystal is still on Earth!  
So there was a chance! With a renewed hope he stood up.  
He might not be able to save Cassie, but maybe he could destroy his  
guilt by saving Crystal.  
Rose blinked. She had found him..She found him!!!  
She would have took this opportunity to scream, if she had a voice.  
His name was Mac Madision. His story was typical of many scientists.  
He went mad, sent to a mental hospital, and then escaped and has never been  
seen or heard from.  
Wow this guy must have not seen sunlight since he left, Rose thought.  
He was mostly into genetics. But he also did tests on animals and hoped to  
create a new race of strange creatures to destroy the world. She raised and  
eyebrow at that last statement. Okkkkkaayyyyy...defiantly putting this guy in  
the really insane scientist category. But she wondered why the creatures  
looked so much like Warners. Maybe he found some Warner hair lying around.  
After all, what he was trying do was clone but basically with mixed DNA. Is  
that all the Warners are? Can we be made in a lab? Rose thought. We always  
seemed just like a dying race. Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Cassie were the only  
Warners we could find. We can't be like Crystal and her mom, can we?  
"Find anything?"  
Rose nearly jumped out of her seat, she turned around to see Trakko.  
She nodded.  
"Sorry about the scare. You looked so engrossed in what you were  
reading."  
Rose indicated he should sit down and read what she was. He did.  
After he finished, all he could say was, "Wow.."  
Rose nodded.  
"This guys nuts!"  
She gave him a look that meant "Duh!"  
"Ill tell the others...find anything you can about where he could be hiding."  
Rose saluted, then started to search.  
  
Trakko knocked on Yakkos door.  
"Come in.."  
Trakko did. "Hey Yakko! My sis has come through once again. We know  
who the guy is, all we got to do is find him!"  
Yakko grinned. "Thanks Trakko, I needed something to cheer me up."  
Trakko nodded. "No problem. How you doing?"  
"Oh, well I am fine."  
Trakko rolled his eyes. "Sure Yakko." He left before Yakko could stop  
him.  
"He never was a good talker." Yakko said to himself.  
  
Mac paced in his main laboratory. It was as dark as his heart was.  
Pitch black, the test tubes and other various objects glowed different  
colors of light. His short black hair fell just passed his ears, his brown  
eyes covered by thick lenses of glasses made his appearance seem more  
menacing. He was short, had the usual white lab coat on and had black  
gloves up to his elbow. His two henchmen, covered in black suits were in  
the other room, complaining about how they should have gone to college  
instead of going into the evil villain business. He spat. A hard habit to  
get over after his years of tobacco chewing.  
He gazed into the cage of his slaves. The two girls he created. The  
mother and child. It was hard to believe that the women now covered in  
black fur and blue shimmering hair was once his high school sweetheart. She  
was into everything, sports, chess, writing, even cheerleading. He loved  
her. She did too for a while. Until she got bored, then left him. Well now  
she is paying. He had turned her into a freak, her black hair was turned  
blue, her Asian features were now changed into this strange face, one of  
black eyes, a red nose and two floppy ears. The problem was, even in this  
body, she still looked so beautiful. The child was unexpected. But he made  
the child exactly like its mother. She would pay too. A remarkable feature  
he found out was that her hair was silver, and not the color of her moms.  
Her mother would often plead for him to leave the child alone. For him not  
to hurt her again. All the tests he did on her. What no one knew was that  
he was getting the little girl ready to give birth to his entire army of  
creatures like them to destroy the world with their magnificent powers. He  
would do it too. He would do it to get back at everyone for treating him  
like a nerd. Everything he could dream was possible, and he wanted to show  
that to the world. 


	8. Starting the Party

Chapter 8  
Apollonia held Crystal close. Mac was coming back to their cage. He  
was going to do something awful. She knew it. To her daughter. She couldn't  
let that happen. Crystal would not suffer the same as she had. He glared at  
them in the cage as he got nearer. Apollonia held her breath. She pushed  
Crystal behind her.  
"Whatever happens, stay behind me and don't let Mac get to you. Even  
if I..."  
Crystal looked at her. "What mommy?"  
"Even if I don't make it." Before Crystal could process that,  
Apollonia turned to face Mac as he opened the door to their cage. When it  
was open enough, she attacked.  
  
They did a exhausting search through as many werehouses as there were  
around the area. Almost giving up, the five warners collasped on the  
ground.  
"Where could they be?" wondered Trakko outloud.  
Rose shrugged, she held up a piece of paper to her eyes to read the  
next location.  
She raised an eyebrow. It was owned by Sam Mc Naidio. She sighed, not  
having much hope for it. She handed it to Yakko.  
He looked at it, then frowned.  
"Wait..." he said, he took a stick and on the sandy ground he spelled  
out the name. S A M M C N A I D I O . He fiddled around with the letters.  
Until it turned out to spell MAC MADISION. The rest of the group gasped.  
"That helps." Trakko said.  
"My name is Yakko after all. I know letters and words."  
"Which is why he always wins at hangman." Dot said dryly.  
They started to head to that warehouse with renewed hope.  
  
Apollonia tackled Mac to the ground outside. She felt her heart pound  
against her chest with fear as she tackled Mac around. Not for herself, but  
for her daughter.  
"Run Crystal! Run!"  
"But..."  
"GO!"  
Crystal instantly took off when Mac pinned Apollonia down to the  
ground. He instantly looked back. He turned back to Apollonia and snarled.  
"Now youll never hurt her again!"  
Just then Mac smirked. "Oh, I wont hurt her."  
Apollonia's eyes widened.  
"NOOOO!" Crystal appeared out of nowhere and landed on him. She  
started to pull at his hair.  
"Let go of my mommy!"  
He instantly let her go as Crystal started to tear his hair out.  
He reached behind him and pulled Crystal from his head and threw her  
into Apollonia. Both hit the wall hard. Apollonia opened her eyes to  
see Mac walking towards them. She instantly stood up, enraged. She  
stood in front of Crystal who was now waking up and looked terrified  
at Mac, whose face was as red as a cherry.  
He drew closer to the two girls. The mother in front, the child  
behind her. Apollonia's body shivered slightly every time he came closer.  
Her long blue hair floated behind her, almost making her look powerful.  
Despite her attire, which was a badly sewn together dress with only one  
strap holding it together around her left shoulder, the multicolored blues  
stitched badly together were the only thing keeping from exposing her true  
self, she narrowed her black eyes and looked at this strange man head on.  
He would not get her child, no matter what he did to her, he would not get  
Crystal. At that instant he was right on top of them.  
  
"Now who started the party without us?"  
All three turned to the voice. Five shadowy figures stood in front of  
open doors letting bright light into the room. When everyone could focus,  
Crystal saw Yakko in the middle, with Rose and Trakko on either side of  
him. Also Dot and Wakko were on either side of Rose and Trakko too. The  
remark obviously came from Yakko. He looked smug.  
Mac, however, was not pleased to see them.  
"What is this? A freak convention? I dunno where you freaks came  
from, but that is my design of the greatest creatures to destroy this  
world!" He laughed insanely.  
"Uh, mister? We were kinda born this way." Wakko said.  
He stopped laughing. "What?!"  
Rose nodded.  
"Now if you don't mind, well take these two with us." Yakko was  
walking up to Crystal and Apollonia.  
"Over my dead body." Said the cold voice of Mac.  
"Yakko look out!" Trakko yelled.  
Yakko turned to see a beam of light hit him dead on and knock him to  
the ground. Pain seemed to vibrate through his bones. In that instant,  
everyone else attacked Mac with all they had.  
Apollonia looked at them in awe. "Who are you?"  
"Were friends.. now go! This may be your only chance! We will hold  
him off." Trakko looked into her eyes.  
She nodded and ran out with Crystal while the others faced Mac. 


	9. Gas!

Chapter 9  
Apollonia ran out with her child. She held Crystal's hand gently and  
when they were clear, Apollonia turned to her daughter.  
"Crystal, I have to go back."  
"Why mama? Why are you leaving me again?"  
"Because Mac should be destoryed. and I dont want those friends of  
ours to get hurt."  
"Okay, but can I come?"  
"No sweetie. I have to do this alone." Without another word,  
Apollonia ran into the warehouse. Crystal looked at the large building,  
worried.  
  
Rose went over to Yakko to make sure he was alright. She knealed by  
him.  
"Don't fuss, I am fine Rose." He said, smiling weakly.  
She gave him a look saying, "I don't think so", then touched one  
side softly. He winced and clenched his teeth together in pain.  
"Okay, maybe not."  
  
Meanwhile, Trakko, Wakko and Dot were taking care of Mac. He had  
pulled out a ray gun and started to shoot the blasts at them, that was the  
same ray gun that hurt Yakko. Trakko was trying to confuse him by running  
around him really fast. Then he got hit with the ray gun in the leg. He  
stopped and knealed down in pain. Mac, insanely walked over to Trakko, the  
gun pointed into his head.  
"Now, you will die."  
"Not so fast!" a mallet hit him on the head. He collapsed. This gave  
Trakko time to recover and look for a weapon. He saw a pipe coming from out  
of the wall.  
"Perfect." He pulled the pipe out and ran to help Wakko with the evil  
man who was now back up.  
But what Trakko didn't know is that was a gas pipe. Colorless gas  
started to float through the room. Apollonia showed up just then seeing Mac  
attack them one by one. He got to Dot and threw her aside. When she saw  
this she got very emotional. Flashbacks entered her mind about he had  
treated her. Her eyes seemed to glow blue. A large box nearby lifted itself  
as if by magic and hit Mac hard. Apollonia gasped. Did that come from her?  
She looked at her hands and suddenly they began to glow blue. She didn't  
care where she got this magic but she knew now she could win. Jumping up  
she hit Mac hard into the stomach with a blast of blue light. He got back  
up and glared at her.  
"You finally found your powers huh?"  
She nodded. "and now I will use them to destroy you!"  
The two started to fight each other in seconds.  
"Doesn't he ever give up?" Yakko wondered, looking at the two fight.  
"I'm placing my bets on the gal with the blue hair." Trakko grinned.  
  
Rose sniffed the air. She held up a sign,"Whats that smell?"  
Everyone else sniffed it too.  
"it smells like...gas..."  
"That wasn't me!" Wakko objected.  
"Not that type of gas!" Dot said.  
Yakko looked back to Apollonia and Mac. They were using the ray gun  
and her powers.  
"One spark and this place will explode!" Yakko exclaimed.  
"We have to stop them!" Trakko looked at them.  
"But how?"  
Apollonia hit through a bucket of gasoline. She turned back to Mac  
as gasoline poured out behind her onto the floor.  
She headed for Mac.  
"NO!" Yakko cried.  
Both fired their weapons. The ray gun missed but hit the gasoline.  
That with the temperature of the place and the gas, made a loud noise. The  
whole place exploded. 


	10. A mothers death

Chapter 10  
When Yakko was able to open his eyes, he blinked then looked around.  
He was alive. But everything around him was in ruins. He struggled to stand  
up, but was covered with a large plank. So that's what was giving me such a  
backache, he thought. He managed to get the plank off him, then looked  
around for his siblings and friends. He had found Dot and Wakko, pretty  
much unharmed like himself. They all were dirty and parts of their clothes  
were torn, but besides that they were all fine. Concerned now about Rose  
and Trakko, the three looked and found Trakko unconsciouses. They dug him  
out and while Dot and Wakko watched him, Yakko looked for Rose. She was  
found near the wall, obviously she hit it. He crept over to her and held  
her in his arms. She seemed badly hurt. But at least she was alive. He  
picked her up and walked over to the others holding her. After a bit she  
began to wake up.  
"Wha...what happened?" her face was asking that.  
"Its alright Rose, everyone's fine." Trakko held his sister in his  
arms.  
"What about...Crystal's mom?" this time she held up a sign.  
"Oh no." Yakko got up and looked around. He looked to his sibs as he  
came back, obviously it wasn't good news. He looked at Rose sadly.  
"Rose...."  
She looked at him and shook her head.  
  
Crystal looked at the burned down building with sadness. Was  
everyone...gone? It wasn't fair!  
She curled up in a ball and started to cry.  
Then as she was starting to get really emotional, she heard a noise  
and pulled her head up. She saw five figures walking towards her. She stood  
up, then saw the figures turn into warners. Rose, Yakko, Trakko, Wakko and  
Dot. She ran over to them. Rose fell to her knees and held Crystal. She was  
covered with dirt and her red dress was torn. Crystal looked up at her with  
innocent eyes.  
"Where's my mama?"  
Rose's eyes turned to pain and sadness.  
Yakko went over to them and kneeled. Rose must have felt awful. She  
couldn't tell Crystal the bad news herself. Yakko decided to tell Crystal  
for her.  
"Hey..Crystal, we have some bad news..." He looked solemn.  
"What? Is mama hurt? What?"  
"No, she didn't feel much pain. She fought Mac bravely to save your  
life. But, she..didn't survive the explosion. Crystal, your mom is dead."  
"What are you talking about? No..she has to be alive!" She ran  
towards the debris, Rose stopped her and held her close while crying.  
Crystal struggled.  
"No! why couldn't you save her?! I hate you! I hate everyone!" She  
broke down and tears started to flow from her small eyes.  
"No! NO it can't be true! Mommy! Mommy!"  
  
The end 


End file.
